Punished by your Anger
'Punished by your Anger' is the 13th episode of The Walk. Paul's injury could be fatal. Can you outwit the bankers before he runs out of time? You all work together to escape the bankers. There are 19 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 92 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.07 - Capture". The synopsis is: "The threat of those flyers catches up with you sooner than expected. Your capture reunites you with some old friends, but one of them is in critical condition and yor captors force you to keep moving. With the likelihood of death more palpable than ever, it's hard to keep faith that you'll make it through this journey together, or even at all." Plot Summary Cool Half Million Paul's condition is deteriorating and Giles and Magnus won't let you treat the wound. Get Him Back On His Feet Paul collapses. Stanton talks Giles through cutting out the necrotic flesh, but he faints. Magnus lets Stanton do it instead. Interesting You, Lawrence and Emma begin to work on undermining Giles' and Magnus' alliance. Lawrence starts with Giles... Worryingly Close To Aberfeldy ... while Emma works on Magnus. Charlie's hacked their personnel files to give you some extra information with which to really dig the knife in. Underminer As Giles and Magnus argue, you, Stanton and Lawrence launch your attack. And Stay Down Having successfully defeated Giles and Magnus, you take their supplies, tie them together back to back and send them on their way. Brandy! Charlie gets in contact again. Remember the safe houses she promised you? You're coming up to one now. Yes, really. You're more than half way to Edinburgh now, you've earned a rest. Bonus Material * 'Business card': Magnus' business card for Barton Capital. Written in red ink on the front, "ENERWAVE: BUY BUY BUY". * 'Postcard': Person rowing a boat between wooden houses on stilts, the postcard is from New Venice, Tuvalu. Written on the other side: "SO SO glad we took this holiday. They say it's only another few years before the place is drowned entirely. You should come! It's so fab, and SO VERY CHEAP! XOXOXO Jen." * 'Gramophone and recording': A male voice describes how he arranged for his servant to return this recording (presumably to his wife) from Nairobi, where he describes the natives as superstitious and outlines his plans to go elephant hunting in the savannah the following day, although he is concerned at reports of a man-eating lionness, 'The Yellow Devil', in the local area which he intends to shoot if it he can.The lionness is described as 'Mother Nature's revenge'. He concludes by relating a local legend that in during the end times, the earth will give birth to two daughters, one fathered by the moon and one by the sun, who will fight a great battle and destroy humanity with their warring. Landscape Features * Thornhill-brand men's shoe * Gorse * Empty blister pack * Swarm of midges * Frozen rodent * Beer can * Bottle opener * Comansys Parkinsons net * Girl guide scarf * Broken sunglasses * Cracked hand warmer * Malaria C tablets * Kerosene lamp * Flashlight * Horse manure * Sign: Aberfeldy 4 miles * Estate fence * Morels Continuity * In a later episode, Multitudes Flying, there is a burnt scrap from a letter from one of Magnus' colleagues, Sarah de Vere. She cites him as the one who insisted that their company hold onto its investment in Enerwave, which eventually led to its bankruptcy. Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to, "You will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger", a phrase often attributed to Buddha. Category:Episode Category:Punished by your Anger